


Mine

by LuciusMalfoy



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusMalfoy/pseuds/LuciusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless piece of slash fiction written for the benefit of depraved fan girls. If you need a more alluring summary than that, you are in the wrong fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Finding himself bring dragged through his own front door by the hair atop his head, Dean felt his heartbeat quicken as he was shoved roughly back against the wood, his head connecting blindingly against the hard surface. Unable to contain the audible hiss that issued through his clenched teeth, he regained focus just long enough to catch a glimpse of his tormentor du jour of the evening as he heard the door lock shut behind them.

He really had not meant to make the man so angry. There were countless other ways he could have gotten the attention he craved, that much was certainly true, he just didn't like any of them and far be it from him to screw with a method that he knew worked and worked well.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands entwine themselves into the cotton cloth of his black t-shirt as they clenched and pinned him steadfast against the door, holding him there as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room, a small beam of light radiant from behind the curtains the only light to be had.

Sensing the warmth of the other man from the threat of his proximity, Ambrose ran his palms upon the coldness of the wooden door behind him, drumming his fingers briefly before instinct compelled him to grasp the wrists of the man before him, finding the tell tale texture of tape and the strength concealed beneath as his mind registered the moist heat of breath bearing down upon him.

Maybe it had not been such a good idea to wind him up after all.

Discerning the faint glint of the weather blue eyes that glared daggers upon him with something between scorn and contempt, he wondered fleetingly if he had gotten in over his head before he found himself doubled over, clutching his rib cage as all the air left his body, courtesy of the swift knee that had been rammed forcefully upon his abdomen. Once more, he found tense fingers threading themselves through his hair and felt the keen stinging sensation of being led headfirst once again to whither the fancy of one William Regal lay.

Having his legs swept out from under him by Regal, he found himself placed gently down upon the velvet chaise as if he were nothing more than a china doll.

Is that what Regal thought of him as? Something delicate and fragile, so easily breakable?

The very thought infuriated him but before he could give voice to his displeasure, another insult was thrust upon him in the form of a single fingertip pressed to his lips and he found himself shushed by the precise action, as if he were merely a petulant child in need of a time out. Eyes flashing upward, he could discern the danger lurking behind the eyes he met and he stilled himself momentarily, waiting for a reply to the unspoken protest in his own.

"Your opportunity to decline this passed by a long time ago." Dean heard Regal decree from above as the fingertip trailed lower and was thrust beneath his chin, allowing for a more scrutinizing assessment of his person.

"Who said anything about declining?" Dean replied with a cocked eyebrow and pursed lips as he propped himself up on one arm, watching Regal make his way to the side of the chaise.

Turning his head away from the older man, uncomfortable with the close attention and inspection of his form even in such dismal lighting, he was met with a sharp backhand for his trouble before once again seizing taped wrists in his hands in a vain attempt to remove them from his body.

Struggling in the near darkness, Ambrose kicked aimlessly at his assailant as he heard the unmistakable tearing and removal of his own shirt, followed by a painful bite to his collarbone and the near growl that demanded unconditional conquest under no uncertain terms.

Getting an elbow against Regal's neck, he pushed his back just far enough to break free from his hold and tried to twist his way out from under the larger man but found himself trapped anew. His wrists pinned unyieldingly above his head by a single firm hand, he writhed uselessly beneath as he felt another hand working his belt free from his jeans.

"Go ahead and squirm all you like, sunshine," Ambrose heard Regal breathe as he leaned down close, his voice reverberating dark and hotly in his ear. "I know how much you enjoy it."

"Like hell you do!" Dean spat as he rolled them off the chaise and sent them both crashing to the floor below. Landing on top of William, he promptly grabbed hold of the other man's mint green tie and pulled as hard as he could while he used his other palm to strike his chin upward, causing Regal to hit his head painfully against the side table nearby.

Reaching over to steady the table, Ambrose managed to capture the teetering lamp he knew was there, turning it on quickly to see his attacker.

In an instant, he could see the wild eyes of Regal and the accompanying grin that told him he had gone too far and for a second, he hesitated. That was all the opportunity William had needed to regain the advantage, turning them over and applying a vicious Regal stretch to his injured form. The pain was excruciating as he cried out in anguish, his abdominal muscles already sore from injuries prior. Tapping desperately at the hands pressing ruthlessly against his cheekbone, he tried fitfully to contort himself free from William's clutches to no avail.

"You want me to drag it out of you," Ambrose listened intently, tears forming in his eyes as he gasped for air. "No problem, all you had to do was ask."

With that, Dean barely caught himself as he was shoved roughly, face down upon the cold expanse of polished cherry floorboards, grateful for the moments reprieve as Regal stood up to tower over him. A patent leather shoe pressing down upon his neck shortly after, informed him that he would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

Turning his head just barely to the side as the weight of Regal continued to bare down none too gently upon him, he watched as William removed his tie and divested himself of his cuff links, tossing them carelessly to one side, disposing of his jacket and vest soon after before returning his attentions to the matter at hand.

As Regal reached down to him, Dean turned his head in a pitiful bid to protect himself as a hand returned to his hair once more and he felt himself being dragged upwards and thrust back upon the chaise, his scalp feeling like it was on fire as he brought a hand up to soothe the affected area.

"Tell me, Dean, when did you become such a nancy boy?" Ambrose listened and began to shake his head side to side in avoidance as he crossed his arms defensively before him, stringy hair concealing his eyes. Anything William found out, he knew would be used against him at some point. Best keep quiet, after all, it was not exactly like it was any of his business any more.

"No, go on, it's alright, you can tell me." Regal carried on as he untucked his shirt and began sliding the leather of his belt out from the loops.

"I bet I know when, don't I? Yes, let me guess, it was shortly after we met, at that bar down in Tampa."

The knowingness in his words, nothing questioning about them, caused him to curl inwardly at the truthful declaration and he found himself thankful for the shadows that obscured the heat that had risen to his cheeks. He would sooner die than to readily confess to what he knew deep down that he was. He knew that people like him never reached the top and to admit as much to someone else, let alone a business veteran would be nothing more than career suicide. There was only one course of action left to him now, denial.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Dean nearly whispered as he whipped his hair back to look at Regal, who was looking down at him, seemingly rather unconvinced by his words. He watched on as William wrapped an arm around himself and ran a hand through his own hair before his expression changed from one of knowing disbelief to growing impatience.

"You can lie to yourself all you like but not to me, I have no interest in standing around, listening to nonsense."

Watching as Regal moved angrily toward his belongings, Ambrose moved to stop him, only to have his hand slapped away.

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked incredulously as he sat on the edge of the pillow, looking directly at William as he gathered up his clothing, wondering why was he not making this easy on the both of them. It could not be that he actually cared about him, none of the others he had been with did.

"The bloody truth is what I want!" Regal raged as he landed a backhanded blow across Dean's face.

Raising a hand to his reddened cheek with a resulting swear, Dean bounded between William and the door, halting him in his tracks.

"Get out of my way." Regal demanded flatly but otherwise did nothing as he waited for him to comply with his command.

"Wait, please, just wait." Dean stalled raising his hands defensively.

"For what, exactly?" Regal asked, visibly straightening himself in the dim lighting as he draped the cloths over an arm and folded his hands before him, waiting expectantly as he threw his hair back.

"I just..." Dean began nervously as he sleeked back the hair from his eyes, clenching and unclenching the fingers of his other hand habitually as he continued. "I need...this, whatever it is."

Ambrose held his breath in anticipation of another blow as Regal stepped toward him, only to be surprised by firm hand upon his shoulder. Glancing towards the hand upon him and then back to William, he caught a look in the other man's eyes that held his surprise.

"You said you need this." Regal reiterated, emphasizing the second to last syllable as he stared him down in kind. "What is this, exactly," William gestured a hand between them. "and more to the point why do feel you need it?"

His questions caught Dean off guard and he remained silent for a few moments, thinking carefully about what exactly he had been asked.

"This," Dean began as he repeated the gesture between them. "is what I want," Lowering himself onto his knees, he looked up at William, "and I need this because this right here is where I belong." tapping the wooden floor lightly for emphasis as he finished.

"Dean, what happens next is entirely up to you, do you remember what I told you the last time we were together?" William voiced as he walked towards him, resting a hand gently upon his head as he searched for a sign of recognition in his eyes. "Tell me what you need."

"I need... I need these thoughts," He began, rubbing the palms of his hands against the sides of his head, sending ginger locks flying. "all these thoughts, gone, I need them gone."

"I can help you with that," Regal articulated with a soothing tone as he ruffled the hair beneath his fingers, "just as I have in the past, but first, I want you to tell me why you found it easier to key my new car than to come to me with your needs."

"Because.." He hesitated, afraid of what would happen if he could ever manage to get the words out. "I can't tell you."

"Can not or will not?" Regal replied.

Dean sat back on his heels, a hand reaching to tap at his shoulder defensively, thinking about what he had just been asked. He had given voice to many desires in the past to Regal that would make a sailor blush, but this was different. The possibility of being rejected if Regal ever learned that he wanted more than just the occasional roll in the hay, that he enjoyed the submission more than the pain, was something he did not even want to think about, let alone talk about.

"Can't."

Came his reply, bearing the truth for the English native to take and do as he pleased with.

Looking upward, he watched as William's eyebrows furrowed together in thought as he looked down upon him, tilting his head to one side in contemplation.

"Then please allow me to fix that for you."

With an inviting smile, Regal tossed his clothing behind them and extended a hand, which he accepted after a fleeting moment of hesitation. Back up on his feet, he squared his shoulders defensively, a habit learned from a lifetime spent studying at the school of hard knocks. The natural reflex did nothing to deter the other man as Regal stepped close, invading his personal space.

'He's warm', Dean thought silently to himself as he felt William lift a hand to the back of his head and push him forward, right into his arms. He felt Regal's hand as it began to brush through his hair, gently lifting it away from his head before wrapping the loose ends around his fingers playfully. From prior experience, the Englishman had uncovered one of his favorite guilty pleasures, having his hair touched, and was now boldly exploiting his knowledge of their secret. That should have worried him more than it did but as William pulled him in closer, planting a gentle kiss upon his head, his brain simply refused to process the threat it represented in favor of enjoying the experience. Resting a cheek against Regal's chest as they stood silently together for a long while, he closed his eyes and breathed, as if he had been unable to do so since they had last parted and he exhaled, shuddering painfully as he did so.

His reaction did not go unnoticed by Regal, earning him an understanding look as he felt capable hands running soothingly down his back. "Come now, Dean, it's just you and me tonight, everything is alright, I will take care of you if you will let me, just like I always do, the way I always have, all you have to do is trust me, just like before."

It all sounded so... right, so good, as if it were the most obvious truth in the world. He wanted to trust Regal, needed to trust him for this to work. Why was it so difficult to tell the one person who had never hurt him what he really needed, how he really felt?

"I need you." Dean said simply, tensing beneath Regal's arms as he waited with bated breath for his reaction.

"I'm yours."

At those words, Dean closed the last distance between them as Regal cupped his cheeks in his hands, pulling him upward into a bruising kiss. Reaching downward, Dean tugged off Regal's trousers to discover that the other man had properly gone commando. Assisting him as he kicked his pants aside, it was not but a moment later that he beheld Regal in all his splendor, impossibly golden in the lamplight.

"You need it, boy, now take it." Ambrose heard William command and he did so, with an eagerness that no longer shamed him. Feeling guiding hands upon his shoulders, he found himself kneeling once more before Regal, held tearfully in place as the British native gave him what he wanted. Face full of darkened blonde curls, he could smell the slightly overwhelming musk that served to coax him into a state of relaxation as he focused on working every last inch of what he had been given. Moving around in the growing illumination of the moonlight, he gazed upward, his eyes glossed with tears, Dean felt the hands upon him relax and he began to explore the wonderment that was Regal's body. Using both hands, he gently kneaded and stroked as he found appropriate, his mouth venturing all the while. Swirling his tongue, he could feel Regal's length harden as he carried on, as was his want, to take what he needed from him.

As the noises from up high carried down below, Dean heard something he truly lamented to hear. "Enough." Pulling back, Dean released him with a delicious pop before flicking his tongue out to lick at his slightly swollen bottom lip.

"That is just too good for me," Regal started as Ambrose sat back on his legs and waited patiently. "Now, let's get back to some more of those needs you spoke of," Taking a calming breath, he continued, "Tell me, honestly, you enjoy it when I punish you, don't you?" obviously knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"You know I do." Ambrose replied as he pursed his lips, looking down and back again with no small measure of lust.

"On your feet." Came Regal's reply and he complied, rising and following him back to the chaise. Wordlessly, he was tugged forward by his hips as William pulled him close enough to where he was sitting to dispossess him of his jeans and boxers. Feeling rather exposed, he shifted slightly to one side and let his eyes stray any and everywhere else but towards William.

"You've nothing to be shy of, come now, lie down." He heard as he watched Regal gesture across his lap.

He had to be joking.

"You want spank me like I'm some kind of child?" Dean took a step back and rolled his eyes, a grin of amused disbelief written on his features as he did so.

In an instant, he was face down, bent lewdly across the other man's lap and before he could register what had happened, he found himself on the receiving end of a chorus of whistling blows, each one impossibly sharper than the last as he began to cry out in pain. A practiced forearm held him relatively still as he grabbed hold of the edge of the chaise, unable to evade the crossness directed upon him. Incapable of holding back the fresh well of tears that did nothing to quell the burning of his cheeks as they cascaded down upon them, he sobbed openly as William continued on without mercy, striking a parade of swots in rapid succession.

After an excruciatingly long minute that seemed more an eternity, Dean felt William rest his palm flatly against his surely reddened cheeks. Not daring to move, Ambrose focused on his breathing as he began to calm himself down. His eyes shut tightly, he found himself jolting from a sudden cold contact against his abused flesh.

"Remember this the next time you feel like you want to slag me off, now hush."

Dean inhaled sharply, listening all the while as he rested his head back down upon the velvet. Various parts of his body felt like they were on fire and his head ached with a potent combination of alcohol, humiliation and dehydration. Too tired to wonder just how William got the balm when his clothing was scattered about his place, he settled for letting himself be soothed as the other man ran his hands upon him.

Gradually, the acute burning began to subside beneath masterful digits until a pleasing sensation was all that remained. Beyond that, he tensed slightly when William glided a finger teasingly over his passage and his eyes snapped open as Regal held his hands motionlessly upon him.

"Sensitive aren't we?" Regal noted with audible amusement as Dean felt him playfully trace delicate circles around his entrance over and over again, sending little shards of pleasure up his spine each and every time he did so. He trembled with pleasure as Regal ventured inside, pressing gently as he came tantalizingly closer to the sweet spot within. When Regal finally did brush up against it, he arched back deliciously, a primal sound issuing from deep in his chest as he did so.

"I can see you are good and ready," Ambrose heard vaguely as Regal got up from under him.

Lamenting the sudden loss of contact, he practically whined as his feet were dragged down off the edge of the chaise and onto the floor, only to be rewarded with a brisk warning tap to his backside.

"I'll have no more of that, now, turn yourself over."

Complying with his order, he rolled over, getting them quickly into one of his preferred positions. Locking his legs around William, he held him close as they found just the right angle together. Reaching up to pull Regal even closer, he wrapped his arms leisurely around his neck, enshrouding himself in a lion's mane of thick, golden locks. Momentarily lost in the intoxicating wave of scent encompassing the air about him, he involved himself with the ethereal melange that comprised an aroma that eluded identification other than being that of his most favored lover.

Absentminded as he was at the moment, he let his hands be guided without a second thought as they were slid and folded neatly beneath his own head, held resolutely in place with a single unyielding, yet benevolent hand. Closing his eyes at the sensation of soft locks brushing almost teasingly across his face, he opened them to find William studying his response and found himself suddenly anxious at the observation of his features. He shut his eyes tightly this time, turning his head away, nervous at the thought and the danger that Regal becoming too familiar with the things that turned him on represented. The intimacy of the situation becoming increasingly unbearable with each passing second.

"Look at me," He heard as he felt a hand slide beneath his chin, gripping his jaw and compelling him to yield to the demand.

"Feel that?"

He tensed as Regal thrust deeply into him without fanfare, sending a gasp of pain and pleasure he barely recognized as his own echoing in the room.

"That belongs to me now, and this." William emphasized with absolutely clarity as Ambrose felt the hand upon his chin wander south and find its way to his previously neglected hard on.

"That's mine now, too, you're mine, Dean."

In a moment, Dean felt a pair of warm, plush lips pressed intently on his own, eliciting a muffled sound from him as they began to crush none too gently down upon him. Parting briefly for air, his eyes fluttered closed as William began to move gently with him, only to have his resulting pleasured sigh captured by a capable mouth once more.

It was a dizzying feeling for the most part. The delicious, teasing sensation of heat, radiant from above as he rocked gently in time with Regal, trapped behind nothing more than the thin layer of cotton that made up his collared shirt. He wanted nothing more than to remove that layer of separation between them, yet found himself incapable as he remained pinned beneath well trained hands. The subtle brush of fabric against his skin with each thrust becoming a tantalizing form of torture in its own right as they carried on. He could feel the tension within building up higher every time that Regal would roll his hips the certain way that he did and he could not hide his delight at the way he had of never missing the place in him that made him dreamy eyed. The way William would stroke him gently, as if he were somehow touching a precious object, only served to further his agitation.

Touching him as if he were something delicate and fragile.

Something breakable, his mind supplied.

That wouldn't do at all.

He could see the way William was watching him, almost like he was waiting for confirmation of his weakness.

"Stop it." Dean breathed as he struggled to free himself, only to find that he could not do so, even though he wanted to.

"Stop what?" Regal replied innocently as Dean saw him pause, smiling wickedly at him.

"This?" Regal ventured as Dean felt him hit his sweet spot once more, causing him to bite back a sob of pleasure.

"No." Dean said as he continued to writhe beneath Regal.

"This, perhaps?" Regal carried on as Dean felt his hand move over his painfully hardened member, causing him to let out a small cry, his body betraying him as he did so.

"No." Dean nearly spat as he tossed his head fitfully to the side, moaning when Regal seized the opportunity to plant a series of hot, wet and lightly sucking kisses against his dry, bare throat.

When Regal reached his pulse point, he stopped, hovering just by his ear to whisper. "You don't want me to stop, do you? I know what you need, Dean, I always have," Meeting his eyes, he merely nodded in acknowledgement as Regal planted a chaise kiss upon his lips before he continued. "and I'm going to give it to you, just like I always do."

Any further protest he might have had died on his lips at Regal's words as his hands were released and he went about removing the other man's shirt. Busying himself with the buttons, he made short work of the task before eagerly running his hands across the smooth expanse of pale flesh before he was stopped by a heavy hand against his collarbone, pawing upon the bite mark left earlier. Enjoying himself as Regal palmed the bruise that had formed before he began to dig into it ruthlessly with two fingers, he raised a hand to cover his eyes as he bit into his lower lip in a vain attempt to conceal his reaction.

"Dean, stop that," Regal said in a tone that Ambrose knew meant no nonsense. "stop hiding from me like you're afraid and let me get a look at you."

"Afraid?" Dean questioned, thinking he must have misheard him. "You think I'm afraid?"

"I know you are," Regal stated plain as day. "I am, after all, a villain, I've seen enough men with that same look in their eyes to recognize fear when I see it."

"Fuck you!" Dean exclaimed as he gave Regal a firm shove, only to be rewarded with yet another, less than kind, slap across his cheek.

If he wasn't scared before, the anger that flashed on William's features as he blinked away the stun of seconds prior did in fact scare him now and the thrill of it went right to his cock.

"So be it then," Regal began, voice deadly low and serious. "You want me to play the bad guy, I can do that for you."

Dean froze momentarily as Regal removed himself from him completely before he effortlessly reached an arm behind him and used it to flip him over on his stomach. Before he could register what was happening, a hand threading in his hair pressed him face down roughly against the pillows. He felt a knee slide between his legs, leaving him vulnerable as he tried to reach behind to push Regal away, only to have his wrists captured against his back as William used his weight to pin them securely between them. An experienced set of knuckles dug their way brutally beneath his habitually tucked chin and he gasped as Regal wrapped a hand around his throat.

"You need it rough, sunshine," Regal breathed dangerously into his ear. "I'll take care of that for you."

He braced himself as best he could given his current position as Regal began to drive home his point, sending familiar, pleasurable waves of sensation through him once more. Helpless as Regal rode him thoroughly and hard as he pounded himself into him over and over again, he began to shudder as he was pushed ever closer to orgasm. In no time at all, he was on the verge of coming shamelessly as he cried his frustrations into the pillows beneath him. He loved it, he loved every minute of it as Regal used him as he saw fit, trapped helplessly beneath the man, powerless.

"Makes you so hard doesn't it? Being helpless like this," Dean heard William as he carried on with his efforts, his cock brushing against the velvet with every relentless thrust, the reddened flesh of his backside being slapped lewdly against by the sheer force, causing him to purr in ecstacy.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Dean," Ambrose heard William breathe as he felt the hand upon his neck slide up to smother his mouth and nose.

"Don't be shy now, come for me."

At William's words, Dean came with a muffled, lustful cry, back arching deliciously as his body quivered rigidly with exquisite and overwhelming delight. He felt marvelous, all the nagging thoughts that came with awareness of the self banished from his world as he saw stars.

Trembling, he vaguely registered the gentle weight of Regal leaving his body as the other man released him, lamenting the loss of warmth and the sense of safety that weight represented.

His body satisfied, Dean collapsed into the velvet, greedily breathing in cool, refreshing gulps of air.

Sensing the shifting of material as William sat down beside him, he sighed blissfully as he felt a gentle hand being run down his spine.

"There now, feeling better are we?" Ambrose heard William say before he felt the hand on his back urging him to roll over. When he did, he shut his eyes tight at the wave of cool air that washed over his moist, heated flesh like a wave and he could not help but smile.

"Such a messy boy," William informed him as he opened his eyes to watch him gather the evidence of his slovenliness upon his fingertips as the other dabbed away at the surely stained velvet. "here."

At that request, Dean propped himself upon his elbows as William fed him the proof of his satisfaction, leisurely sucking each finger clean as he watched William behind heavily lidded eyes. Normally, he did not like being watched but something in him enjoyed the way that William was watching him now in return as he carried on with the task at hand. A none too small part of him liked this kind of attention, liked knowing he had the undivided attention of such a capable man, liked knowing how he had the power to make him desirous of him.

Oh, how he cherished the thought.

Once finished, the warmth of Regal returned to him once more in the form of a chaste kiss upon his slightly swollen lips, before he took notice of the look of pure malevolent mischief in his eyes.

"Now, Dean, you are mine."


End file.
